The Great White Moose
“'The Great White Moose'” is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries ''and the one hundred sixty-fourth of the series. It first aired on February 5, 2018. Summary When Theodore Roosevelt sneaks into Canada for a hunting trip, Murdoch discovers the American President is the quarry. Somebody's requesting that Murdoch and Dr. Ogden meet them at the Queen's Hotel, room 208, – to a scene of a crime. Terence Meyers is back! Murdoch and team delve into the underbelly of government operatives and National (“bloody”) Security one more time when an agent for Spanish Intelligence is found electrocuted to death. Meyers wants Murdoch to find out who killed him and why. Meyers suspects an assassin called 'El Noche' but as usual Meyer’s information is not forthcoming. Murdoch must disseminate what is real versus what is not and how much danger everyone is in, including President Theodore Roosevelt. Character Revelations * Theodore Roosevelt and Clegg met at Harvard as students and, when Roosevelt was Secretary of the Navy, Clegg was a covert operative. *Brackenreid tells Crabtree, "''When Margaret was expecting Bobby, the sight of blood would send her into a fit." George asks him if he is suggesting Dr. Ogden is with child. "Bloody hell, Crabtree! I'm saying women are unpredictable." Continuity *William and Julia, after agreeing on the name of a girl child, argue over the naming of their child if a boy. *Julia references saving William's life twice (noteably ep.701), while William can't recall saving anyone's life. *Theodore Roosevelt returns and is in danger again; last time was in Murdoch Takes Manhattan. *Murdoch and Dr. Ogden return to the Queen's Hotel once again, this time to a murder scene. *Crabtree's imagination runs wild when he deduces how a murder victim was killed. *A new Murdochian technology is introduced, the Bolograph. Historical References *'Crane Lake' is located in northern Minnesota near the Canadian border. *The War of 1812 (1812–1815) was a conflict fought between the United States, the United Kingdom, and their respective allies. British historians often consider it as a minor theatre of the Napoleonic Wars. While Canadian militia units had played instrumental roles in several engagements, such as at the Battle of the Chateauguay, it was the regular units of the British Army which ensured that Canada was successfully defended against several attempts to invade Canada by the United States. *'USS Maine', launched in 1889 as an armored cruiser, whose sinking by an explosion on 15 February 1898 precipitated the Spanish–American War. *The Battle of San Juan Hill (July1, 1898) was a decisive battle of the Spanish–American War. It was also the location of the greatest victory for the Rough Riders, as reported by the press and its new commander, Theodore Roosevelt, who eventually become, first, vice-president, and then U.S. president, and who was posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor in 2001 for his actions in Cuba. *The rare and elusive white (piebald) moose has been sighted (and video captured) most recently in Newfoundland and Sweden. Trivia *After this episode (first) aired, Murdoch Mysteries went on a three-week hiatus during the Winter Olympics, returning to CBC on February 26, 2018. *Peter Keleghan shared that "There’s certain grounded-ness with Murdoch and a certain loftiness with Meyers that make a good combination to play off one another." *MM Writer Graham Clegg and Paul Aitken drew from films The Day of the Jackal, For Your Eyes Only and Predator (technology). Paul Aitken likens the relationship between Meyers and Clegg to the sheepdog and coyote, Frank and Ralph. The character Allen Clegg was named after writer Graham Clegg. *Terrence Meyers’ pseudonym ‘Guillermo Burgos’, for the authoring Clegg's story, is MM writer Graham Clegg’s homage to film director Guillermo de Oliveira of the documentary Sad Hill Unearth ''following ''The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) film fans working to restore the set of its climatic graveyard scene (of 5000 graves) in Burgos, Spain. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Peter Keleghan as Terrence Meyers Martin Moreau as Theodore Roosevelt Matthew Bennett as Allen Clegg Guest Cast Andy Auld as Agent Wilbur Reynolds Jordan Gray as Agent Victor Palmer Scott McCulloch as Vagabond Carlo Essagian as Waiter Uncredited Cast Gallery 1114 The Great White Moose 1.png|An assassin leaves a trail of... 1114 The Great White Moose 4.png|clues and ... 1114 The Great White Moose 5.png|victims... 1114 The Great White Moose 6.png 1114 The Great White Moose 7.png|on his path to... 1114 The Great White Moose 9.png|a presidential target. Category:Season Eleven